In some areas, police use radar to enforce traffic laws. Police radar generally operates in an X band, a K band or a Ka band. Police also occasionally use optical systems, e.g., laser based systems, for speed detection. Commercial devices that are generally referred to as radar detectors are capable of detecting radar and/or laser signals from police speed detection systems and providing a warning to a driver that a police speed detection system is in use nearby. For example, a radar detector may provide an audible alert. In another example, the radar detector may include a display, such as a set of light emitting diodes (LEDs), to indicate an approximate strength of a detected signal.